The Assault
by Counis24
Summary: Pokemon have been sited to attack their trainers.
1. Chapter 1

The Assault

By: Counis24

Chapter: 1 Intro

Deven wasn't your average-joe type of guy. He was your standard issue not-average-joe type of guy. I mean, come on, Deven was in a war. And not just any war. This was the biggest war of them all. That's right the Pokemon war. You may have or have not heard about this fabled war. That isn't my problem, my problem, is telling you about Deven's story. So let's start from the beginning ok?


	2. Chapter 2

The Assault

By: Counis24

Chapter: 2 The Beginning

"Yes! I got my first Pokemon!" shouted a 14-year old Deven.

Deven was raised in a small town off of Birchwood, his cousin, Brendan, had told him that he should get a Pokemon when he turned 14 so that like Brendan before him, Deven could become a Pokemon master. The only problem with that plan is that there been several reports of Pokemon actually turning against their trainers.

"Mom, guess what I got today." Deven questioned his mom.

"What honey. Is it one of those darn Pokenoms?"

"Well, yes is it a _Pokemon_ that Prof. Birch had injected with this serum so it can't attack me." responded Deven.

"_I don't know about this, I might as well let him go with his Pokemon. His father owns half of this island. It's not like he will get hurt or something._" thought Deven's mom.

"Deven, I have good news. You can go out with your Pokemon until 7:30, when we are eating dinner. Deal?"

"Deal!" responded an eager Deven.

"_Let's see, it's now 3 PM, I had lunch so that gives me about…6 hours and 30 minutes._"

"MOM! I'm going out now!" shouted Deven.

"OK! But don't forget your jacket."

As soon as Deven heard that he had to get his jacket, he decided to run into his room, get his jacket, get about $60 in cash and run out the door.

As Deven walked out of his house he just remember that he didn't get a Pokemon yet, Prof. Birch let him take one and he would have to come back in 10 minutes.

"Ok, now, time to go to the Birch office." Deven thought as he sprinted towards the office.

As Deven neared the office, he started slowing down. He didn't know why he decided to slow down, he just knew he did. It might have been from the grand entrance, or it might have been from the fact he was tired. He neared the auto-matic door, and waited for that familiar _hiss!_ sound the door makes. He closed his eyes, waited, and entered through the _hissing!_ door. When he entered the room, he thought he was in the middle of a warpath. The shelves were knocked down; people on the ground, the desks were flipped over. Deven didn't even want to comprehend what the hell had happened. Unluckily for him though, Prof. Birch came down the stair with a bleeding shoulder.

"We tried to see what had made those Pokemon attack their trainers. I guess it was pretty dumb, letting a Hitmonchan loose in the office." explained Prof. Birch

"Well, then what seems to be the problem?" questioned Deven.

"About 17 minutes into Hitmonchan's rage, it started…to stop moving. So, I did the only thing I thought could've stopped him. I…I…I…sh…shh…shot him with my gun."

Deven stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the Prof. explain this.

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Deven

"I…killed the Hitmonchan, it was the only possible way to stop it. Let me finish my story. When I had shot the Hitmonchan, I decided we had to run tests on the beast to see what was causing it to be acting weirdly. What we found, was disturbing. It seems that Pokemon have it encoded in their DNA to kill. Luckily this event happens once every 20,000 years, unluckily, once it starts, you can't stop it."

"So, how do stop the Pokemon from taking over the world?" asked Deven.

"Well, the only way is to…kill them all. That is why I have decided to send you and family to the military facility in and underground lair in Cerulean City. You will be safe there. There are no Pokemon in the underground lair, however if you go to that city, you will have taken upon you that once you turn 16 you will fight for the Pokemon cause. Do you accept to go there?"

Deven thought about it…and finally answered with a yes.

"Good, that's what I thought. You might want to take this; you don't know what you can find. Oh, and don't worry about not having a license you belong to the military training program starting now, so you have a license to use those weapons. However I have limited ammo, so use them wisely." explained the Prof. as he handed 2 handheld pistols with 6 bullets in each to Deven.

As Deven headed for his home he took one last look at his hometown

"Mom, I have to tell you something important." shouted Deven as he entered his house.

"I know honey; I just got the email from Prof. Birch."

"Ok good, I wouldn't have known how to explain it" responded Deven as he sat on a chair to rethink what had happened in the last few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The Assault

By: Counis24

Chapter: 3 Cerulean City

(3 weeks later)

"Watch out mom, there could be some wild Pokemon in Cerulean City."

"Don't worry honey, I have a gun for myself. Good thing I stole it from the dead police man." responded Deven's mom, as if he just had said the stupidest thing.

"I know, but sill do you think it was right to take that gun and rations from the police man. He had been killed by a Moltres, which is the only way he could've gotten 4-degree burns, right?"

"I do know that it was a good idea to take the rations, otherwise we would be dead by now, and it has been 3 weeks already." Deven's mom said to him.

"I know, I know luckily we are about to reach Cerulean City." said Deven as they crept along.

As they entered Cerulean City, they noticed that there was blood everywhere. Human bodies were on the floor bleeding, other weaker Pokemon were on the floor dead.

"H-h-h-help. Help me!" shouted a dying voice.

Deven and his mom ran as fast as they could towards the voice. They stopped when they neared a body missing an arm, and a leg.

"What happened?" asked Deven.

"N-n-n-new, Pok-pok-pokemon are, trying to…"

"Trying to do what?"

"Get to the c-c-core of the city…the core is in…"

"Where is the core?" shouted Deven. It was useless to shout though, the man had died.

"Jimmy Urgson" said Deven's mom.

"What?"

"Jimmy Urgson, that was his name, he was a good friend of mine in college, he had always wanted to be scientist. Looks like he got what he wanted, judging by his big white cloak." explained Deven's mom.

"Oh…that makes sense. Wait, what is that? Look to the left, there is a cave with a guard near it. The guard is still alive, maybe, just maybe, that is the military base."

"You know what Deven, I think you are right. Let's go!"

As Deven and his mom crossed the bridge to the other side. He remembers something that he had read. He remembered that the only way to get the cave was to surf. A young man, Ash, had done that. He had seen the legendary Mewtwo Pokemon in that cave.

"Mom, there is a problem, to get to the cave we have to swim across the current." said Deven.

"Ok, what is your point; you know how to swim…"

"No, the problem is that the current is very strong. The only way to cross is by Pokemon." explained Deven.

"Oh that's no problem."

Deven sighed, and ran towards the grassy region.

"HEY GUARD! WE WERE SENT HERE BY PROF BIRCH!" screamed Deven.

The guard turned around pressed a button and some sort of levitating device came out of nowhere.

"Please step on the robot." said the guard through the robot's speakers.

Deven and his mom stepped onto the floating metal plate. The second they stepped on the floating metal plate started moving them towards the cave.


End file.
